Blupimania
Blupimania is a puzzle game created by Epsitec for the Smaky and DOS. Blupi rises with a balloon, and he must find his way to another balloon. The player can also create their own puzzles. Unlike the previous games, this game is a puzzle game instead of an edutainment game, straying Blupi away from his original focus. All of the later Blupi games are also puzzle games. The game can be played in English, French, and German. This was the last game in the series for Smaky, since the next game in the series Planet Blupi was only released for Windows computers. The game can now be downloaded for free from the official Blupi website. However, it requires DOSBox to run on computers past Windows ME. Gameplay There are two modes of play. One mode is where Blupi (and in some puzzles more Blupis) starts off the puzzle with a balloon, being blindfolded. Another mode is where the player controls a remote-controlled Blupi who can be controlled with the arrow keys or by clicking on a desired location with the mouse. The player can configure the controls for the remote-controlled Blupi. The English version calls the remote-controlled Blupis radio-controlled Blupis, which is most likely a mistranslation. Apparently, the Smaky version does not give a consistent name for the nasty Blupis. Regardless of the mode being played, Blupis have limited energy. If a Blupi's energy becomes too low (red), he will become weaker, slowing down his walking speed and making him unable to jump. Weak Blupis are also unable to push movable boxes or balls. Having a Blupi have some drink can replenish his lost stamina, but if he drinks too much, he will collapse through the floor. Also in both modes, Blupis can turn nasty if they slip over banana peels (or "banana skins" as called in-game), Nasty Blupis will become more willing to activate detonators, but they can also burst the goal balloons. If a radio-controlled Blupi turns nasty, the player loses control of that particular Blupi. In the autonomous Blupis mode, Blupis that spawn from the starting hole are blindfolded. Blindfolded Blupis will walk down a straight line and will only make a turn if a solid object is on their way. Having the blindfolded Blupi walk into a pair of glasses will make him regain his sight. Once that happens, the Blupi will walk on his own towards anything that interests him like books, drink tables, balloons, etc. However, if autonomous Blupis fall down a hole, they will respawn in blindfolded status again and all current statuses tied to that particular Blupi will be lost. The player controls the cursor that is used to place or remove objects, depending on the tool(s) available in the current puzzle. In the radio-controlled Blupis mode, the titular Blupis are basically robots that the player can directly control or even command to perform a certain task. A radio-controlled Blupi is denoted with an aerial (antenna) on his head. Despite the basic premise, autonomous Blupis can also spawn in some puzzles, and these Blupis are also required for completion, so the challenge comes in with the player not only managing the radio-controlled Blupi's condition and using him to complete tasks but also keeping their eye on the autonomous Blupis which can be exposed to danger much more easily. Unlike autonomous Blupis, however, if the radio-controlled Blupi falls down a hole, it is an instant loss for the player. Also, using tools depends on where the radio-controlled Blupi's current position and where he is facing, putting further restriction of where and when to use the given tool(s). In either mode, the player can stop the game, suspend the puzzle, or save/load at any time. Clicking the "Stop" button will bring two options of whether the player wants to quit or continue the puzzle. Pressing the former will treat the current puzzle as failed and will give the player a choice between restarting it or returning back to the main menu. Suspending the puzzle (the "Pause" button) will make everything in the current puzzle stop moving, allowing the player to take a look around and plan their object placement/removal. The player can also use tools in the suspended puzzle. The save/load button will allow the player to save the current progress on the current puzzle or load the saved progress. Controls *Mouse: Move cursor *Left mouse button: Interact with menu/in-game objects; Use tool on a non-special tile; Command a radio-controlled Blupi *Arrow keys: Move camera; Move radio-controlled Blupi *Numeric pad keys: Move radio-controlled Blupi; Pause the game *F1-F4: Make the radio-controlled Blupi use a tool corresponding to the Fn key *Alt+F2: Save game *Alt+F3: Load/Recall game *F7-F8: Change game speed (Turtle, Normal, Hare) Characters Playable characters *Blupi **Autonomous Blupi **Radio-controlled Blupi Enemies Objects List of puzzles |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= See also *Smaky Infini External links *How to save profiles in the Smaky version *Smaky History *DOSBox *Download (1.93 MB) *Manual for the game (English) *Manual for the game (French) *Manual for the game (German) *Download Blupimania II English version (41.6 MB) *Download Blupimania II French version (59.6 MB) *Download Blupimania II German version (59.4 MB) *Manual for Blupimania II (English) *Manual for Blupimania II (French) *Manual for Blupimania II (German) Blupimania II The sequel to the more obscure Blupimania game, Blupimania II uses the same 3D Engine as CoLoBoT, Ceebot, and Buzzing Cars. Like the first Blupimania, you can create your own puzzles. The game can be played in English, French, and German. Differences: *Blupi is never blindfolded. *Blupi never gets tired. *Blupi will react to mouse clicks. *No remote controlled or nasty Blupis. *There is now more than one Blupi. Music facts *BMX002.MUS was adapted into WIN1.MID for eGames' Bridges, which was included in a collection called Card Classics. *BMX005, BMX007, BMX011 & BMX013 were recycled as the first 4 MIDIs for Planet Blupi. *BMX010 is the song "Bad Love" by Eric Clapton. *BMX012 and BMX013 are not available in the demo of the game. *The MIDI files can be downloaded here: https://www.mediafire.com/folder/4df8tzjbpbvaz/BlupiMania_Music Category:Smaky Category:Games Category:Articles under construction